


An Epic Legendary Love Tale

by Tallihensia



Series: The Veil Universe [5]
Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-15
Updated: 2011-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 02:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tallihensia/pseuds/Tallihensia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark may not like mysterious summons from the other worlds, yet to the other world, they will always be their heroes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Epic Legendary Love Tale

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Legendary
> 
> For the [True Love Drabble Fest](http://clexmas.livejournal.com/38032.html?thread=510352#t510352) at Clexmas 2011. 
> 
> Set in the Veil Universe, about two years past the original tale.

# An Epic Legendary Love Tale

"I don't like mysterious summons from the other world," Clark grumbled.

Lex shot an amused glance at his lover even as they passed through from Lex's dreamscape into Babylon. "It's not the mystery you don't like, it's the fact that Ash sent it."

Even though they had been together as lovers for almost two years now, Clark still worried about Lex and Ash. Even though neither of them had done anything to make Clark worry other than being friends. It was alright; in its own way, the jealousy was reassuring to Lex, it meant that Clark still cared.

Ash met them at the doorway, her light brown hair fluffing around her face in an aura, her grin as open and infectious as it ever was. "Welcome!" She held out her hands to Lex and then kissed him on his cheek. Clark's glower was not diminished as she extended the same greeting to him.

"You cut your hair," Lex observed, his hand hovering around the halo.

"Just wait until you see what Farah did to hers," Ash laughed. "But where is Lois?"

Clark shrugged. "She's on an assignment in Egypt. It's her daylight hours right now and she couldn't get away for long enough to dreamwalk."

"Lois does, however, send her regards," Lex added when it was obvious Clark wasn't going to say anything else, "and hopes you will permit her to come by another time."

Ash's grin widened. "But of course. It's too bad Lois couldn't make this one, but I'll make sure there is another one especially for her." Ash headed out the door, gesturing for them to go with her.

"Another one?" Lex asked curiously.

A wink was his only answer. They threaded through the streets of Babylon until they came to an amphitheater. As with most things Babylonian, the theater was deceptive. It looked like it could have been built thousands of years ago, and the base structure probably was, but as they walked in, they passed through an invisible shield where the air was temperature controlled, the noises in the audience muted while the stage was amplified, and the stone seats were as comfortable as a modern megaplex.

"Your urgent summons was for a play?" Clark asked, puzzled.

"Yes," Ash answered serenely.

Lex shushed Clark from making any more remarks. He was looking forward to the mystery of the night.

The people who noticed them passing through gasped and murmured to each other. They smiled and bowed little half-bows. Lex still found it extremely odd to be revered instead of hated. He got almost as much attention in public at home... but never with such fervent joy. Glancing to his companion, he verified that Clark was truly in Clark-dress and not Superman, though these people wouldn't know who Superman was anyhow. It was Lex's name that was being spread through the crowd.

They sat in their celebrity seats, near to the Elders, who noted when they came in and also bowed to them. Lex blinked at seeing them, all of them, at a play. He suspected this was not a normal event.

Then the invisible dome darkened to block the evening sun outside, the stage glowed with light that seemed to come from no particular direction, the crowds quieted, and the production started.

After the first few minutes, Lex laughed. Clark, also, was grinning, though more in bemusement.

Ash's mouth curved up. "Did I not promise you? A story to rival Gilgamesh's. The epic romantic rescue from Beyond. A champion for our time and the ages. Alexander's heir and our beloved hero. Overcoming great odds to find his lover and bring him home."

"Shush, Ashlultum," Lex's mouth twitched as he spoke, his humor leaking through. "I'm watching this."

As the play went on, Lex slipped his hand into Clark's and leaned into the arm around his shoulders. The play was a distortion of the reality, soothing out the edges and anger there had been, elevating the love, emphasizing the daring. The lover who was Clark, in fact, had less of a role than his brave companion Lois, struggling through their first few days with a heart as bold as a lion's, her compassion for those trapped with them as great as a saint. Lex's own role was much more heroic than he remembered, his powers greater, his determination... well, he had been determined, he'd give it that.

The actor who played him had shaved off his hair for the role. Lex's mouth quirked to see it was not just an illusion. Reminded of Ash's earlier remark he looked around the theater and noticed there were several more bald heads in the audience than could be counted for age alone.

Chuckling at the latest fashion, and at the wonders of life, Lex settled back into Clark's arms and continued to watch.

"The stuff of legends," Clark murmured into his ear at a point where the actors on stage were kissing.

"Indeed," Lex replied, his heart content. The events and the love may not have happened as the play showed them, presuming more than there was at the time and skipping the years of hard work to make it so, but in the end, it was true enough; an epic tale of legendary love. He leaned up, Clark leaned down, and they made it happened again in truth as well as fiction.

  


* * *


End file.
